This invention relates to a data entering camera and more particularly to a camera capable of entering values indicated by a stop watch in the photographs to be taken by the camera.
Conventionally, a variety of cameras capable of entering photographed date on each photograph to be taken have been proposed and used in practice. In a certain camera of such type, there is incorporated a date display device of a digital watch as a data setting device, and the data displayed by the data display device is entered in part of the photographing surface of a film when photographing, so that the date is automatically recorded in the photographing surface without any data setting operation whenever photographs are taken.
In any types of the conventional cameras of this type, only the photographing date is entered in the photographing surface of film. Therefore, the conventional data incorporating cameras are of no use, for example, when it is desired to record the condition of a racer at the time of his lap and his lap time simultaneously in field and track events, or when it is desired to record simultaneously a knock-out scene and the required time for it in boxing match.